


How to Sleep During a Storm

by MYoonji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, English, Ficlet, Italiano | Italian, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Late at Night, Rain, Training Camp, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYoonji/pseuds/MYoonji
Summary: Asahi loves rain. But he's afraid of thunder.Asahi ama la pioggia. Ma i tuoni lo spaventano.





	1. Italiano

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is the english translation, I hope there aren't too much mistakes!

Asahi amava la pioggia. Il dolce picchettare delle gocce sul vetro della finestra, l'atmosfera che si fa fresca e umida, l'inconfondibile odore della terra bagnata.

La pioggia lo faceva rilassare, tranquillizzare. Si sentiva in pace con se stesso. Per qualche ora riusciva a mettere da parte le miriadi di preoccupazioni che lo assillavano in continuazione, a placare il turbinio di pensieri che gli si affollavano incessantemente nella testa.

 

Asahi amava la pioggia. Ma i tuoni? I tuoni lo terrorizzavano. Il vento? Gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca. La bufera lo faceva sentire inquieto, come se il mondo fosse sotto attacco, come se lui stesso fosse sospeso in un limbo, incapace di curarsi di qualcosa che non fosse il rumore assordante che lo soffocava. Entrava nel panico.

 

Quel pomeriggio era stato bello. Era andato a un campo di allenamento insieme ai suoi compagni di squadra, e come al solito dormivano tutti assieme in un'enorme stanza tappezzata di coperte e cuscini. Non erano previste partite quel giorno, perciò Asahi insieme agli altri due ragazzi del terzo anno, a Noya e a Tanaka aveva speso le ore a bere bevande calde, giocare a carte e parlare del più e del meno. Era stato bello. Uno di quei momenti in cui una persona insicura come il giovane capelluto provava quel leggero senso di benessere nel constatare che esisteva qualcuno della cui compagnia godere mutualmente, con cui potersi sentire al sicuro, di cui potersi fidare.

 

Ma adesso era notte fonda, probabilmente le tre passate, e l'asso dei Karasuno era in uno stato di estrema tensione. Non riusciva a chiudere occhio. Si girava e rigirava fra le lenzuola, tentando di attutire il rombo dei tuoni nascondendo il volto in un cuscino. Il vento faceva sbattere le finestre e la porta, e rumori indefiniti provenivano dall'esterno dell'edificio. Che si trovava al limitare di un boschetto. Buio. Lontano dalla città.

 

Il maltempo sembrava non dargli tregua. Il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata. Avrebbe voluto poter parlare con qualcuno, per distrarsi, per essere rassicurato. Ma si sentiva troppo stupido, la sua paura era troppo infantile. Perciò non osava muoversi.

 

Intorno a lui tutti dormivano beatamente; le sagome scure dei corpi che lo accerchiavano come una cinta muraria lo facevano sentire protetto, ma non abbastanza. Dopo un altro quarto d'ora di tormento però la tempesta parve acquietarsi, e, passati pochi minuti, Asahi russava beatamente.

 

Ma un nuovo, fortissimo botto lo colse indifeso. In un lampo si svegliò e istintivamente si aggrappò alla persona alla sua destra, urlando.

 

Ci vollero pochi secondi perché comprendesse ciò che aveva appena fatto, poi l'imbarazzo lo sovrastò a tal punto che sarebbe pure potuta scoppiare una terza guerra mondiale e non avrebbe sentito l'esplodere delle bombe.

 

"Ma che.." esclamò stupito Noya, l'ignara vittima del suo abbraccio spaventato.

 

"Ommioddio, scusa. Scusa, scusa, scusa. Sono un idiota. Ti prego dimentica tutto". Le parole sgorgavano a fiotti, un bisbiglio ininterrotto di autoaccuse e richieste di perdono.

 

Asahi stava ancora cercando di giustificare il suo increscioso comportamento, quando Noya lo prese per il braccio, riuscendo così ad arrestare il flusso di mormorii angosciati. Il ragazzo grande e grosso si bloccò e osservò il piccoletto come se avesse visto un alieno.

 

"Ehi." Noya sussurrò "sta tranquillo. Non c'è niente di cui vergognarsi. E comunque, con me il tuo segreto è al sicuro". Poi sorrise.

 

"Anzi, vuoi sapere una cosa? Anche a me i temporali non piacciono tanto. Mi fanno sentire ancora più piccolo di quanto già non sia. Ma con te accanto so di essere al sicuro."

 

Asahi non rispose. Noya non mollò il suo braccio. Si distesero nuovamente. Vicini.

 

"Ma non dire a nessuno che ho ammesso di essere piccolo. Allora si che dovrai davvero preoccuparti!"

 

Asahi sorrise.


	2. English

Asahi loved the rain. He loved the sweet sound of raindrops falling on the window pane, the chill and humid air, the unique smell of wet grass and soil.

Rain made him feel calm, relaxed. He felt at peace with himself. He was able to put aside for some hours the myriads of worries constantly crowding in his mind and tormenting him. 

Asahi loved the rain. But thunders? Thunders terrified him. And the wind? It creeped him out. Storms made him nervous; it was as if the world was under attack, as if he was hanging in a limbo, unable to care about anything but the deafening noise that made it hard for him to breathe. He panicked.

 

That afternoon had been nice. He and his teammates went to a training camp and they all slept in a single wide room covered with blankets and pillows, as usual. There were no matches that day, so Asahi had spent his time drinking hot beverages, playing cards and chatting with the two other third years, Noya and Tanaka. It had been great. It had been one of those moments when even an insecure person like the long haired boy could feel at ease and realize that existed someone to have fun with, to feel safe with. Someone to trust. 

 

But now, deep at night, past 3 AM probably, Karasuno's ace was in a constant stress. He couldn't sleep at all. He restlessly moved in his bed, trying to muffle the rumble of thunders covering his head with a pillow. The wind hollowed, slamming windows and doors. Undefined rattles could be heard from outside the building, which was located near a dark wood, far, far away from the city. 

Bad weather didn't give him time to rest. His heart beated furiously. He wanted to talk to someone to get distracted and be reassured, but he thought it was stupid. His fear was a childish one. So he didn't dare to move a limb. 

Everyone was blissfully sleeping all around him; the dark silouhettes surrounding him made him feel protected, but it was not enough. However, after some more minutes of torment the weather seemed to get more calm and quiet, and in a few seconds Asahi started to sleep soundly.

 

So he was caught off guard by a new, loud roar. He woke up abruptly and instinctively clung to the person on his right, screaming.

 

“What the..” Noya, the innocent victim of his hug exclaimed, confused.

 

“Oh my god, sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I’m an idiot. Forget all of this, I beg you!”. He unceasingly kept whispering apologies and begging to be forgiven.

 

Noya grasped his arm. The big, tall boy immediately stopped speaking and looked at Noya in shock.

 

“Hey” the shorter guy murmured “keep calm. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, I will keep your secret”. Then he smiled.

 

“You know what? I’m not a big fan of storms, too. They make me feel even smaller than how I already am, but if you’re by my side i feel safe.”

 

Asahi didn’t answer. Noya didn’t let go of his arm. They layed down nearer to each other.

 

“By the way, don’t tell anyone that I admitted I’m small. In that case you really should be worried!” 

 

Asahi smiled.


End file.
